dndnightfandomcom-20200213-history
6 December
We started playing around 6:30. Since not everyone could be there, we ran a side session. I'll put it under the header Sajf Vapuri Stories. Who was there * Nathan as DM * Emily as Wilhelm * Steph as Elias * Will as Theo What happened Background Delta Team, of the Sierra Madre Bastion Defense Force SMaBDeF, was flanked by a kamikaze squad of goblin raiders while doing a routine flush through a mountain pass. As they run for cover, there is a deafening blast and a major earthquake. Jimmy gets crushed by a boulder, but the other 4 members of Delta Team make it "safely" into a cave. The earthquake continues, and a crag opens up in the cave. A strange purple-blue-black light is swirling around in and up out of the crag. As the earthquake continues, the crag opens deeper, and the cave becomes increasingly unstable. Delta Team looks to Wilhelm, the squad's Marshal, and he gives the nod to jump in. After a nauseating trip through a portal, which starts their machinery a-crackling, they end up in the Bassassa (though they don't know that yet), a massive jungle-swamp that lets in barely any light. Coming through the portal was not a success for all involved, however: Konrad's lower half didn't make it through. Bleeding out, he implores his team to take his ammo and gear and is asked to be put out of his misery. Wilhelm takes care of that for him. The party takes Konrad's 480 BCP rifle rounds (Wilhelm can use them), his Caseless Rifle, 11 BCP pistol rounds, the Caseless Pistol, 2-way radio, standard techan kit, and binoculars. Encounter 1 * 3x Vine Horror * 3x Tainted Root Pod Delta Team fought valiantly (and this comes after Wilhelm tried to parlay with the swamp things), but in the end decided to run away after killing on VH and one TRP. And having Wilhelm KO'd, too. Encounter 2 * 1x Swamp Croc * 1x Blackscale Crusher * 1x Greenscale Bog Mystic * 1x Greyscale Walker Having learned from their close-up experience, Delta Team wisely watches the Croc and the lizardfolk duke it out. They couldn't decide if they should shoot the Croc or the lizards though, until the Bog Mystic starting using magic and Wilhelm's intel told them they were evil. Unfortunately, the group missed out on the tip that the Swamp Crocs could be tamed and turned into mounts. Oh well. Notable occurrence: not one of Delta Team took even a single point of damage this encounter. Wilhelm took some readings and found slight evidence of tidal currents in the swamp and headed in the direction they were flowing, hoping to find an outlet to the sea. Encounter 3 * 2x Vine Horror * 1x Vine Horror Spellfiend * 1x Dryad Recluse Delta Team snuck up on these guys unawares and tried to sneak past them using some flare-bait tactics, but Elias and Theo started splashing around in the water, making a ton of noise and getting the baddies' attention. At the verge of total party death--at one point only Theo was conscious--Theo tried the flair-bait tactic again, revived Elias, and fireman-carried Wilhelm further into the swamp until everyone was recovered. Encounter 4 * 1x Blackscale Crusher * 1x Greenscale Bog Mystic * 1x Greyscale Walker * 1x Redscale Fen Spy * 3x Poisonscale Needler Delta Team came upon a thatched path and hid alongside it. While in hiding, a lizardfolk patrol made its way along the path with a freshly-killed Swamp Croc in tow. Theo saved a quick stealth-ending blunder by echoing a sound off in the other direction and snuck up on the patrol. In a surprise round, Theo almost single-handedly took out the Bog Mystic. Over the course of the battle, the Redscale turned out to be the biggest bruiser, felling the wounded Wilhelm in one blow and later finishing off Theo in the same way. Delta Team made its last stand back-to-back-to-back and vanquished all but two of their foes, who ended Elias the cranky mechanic's illustrious career in the SMaBDeF with a dagger to the throat. Aftermath Following Delta Team's death, the camera pans up and out, showing the city of Sajf Vapuri creeping over the horizon. Category:SummerhearthCategory:Session summaryCategory:Sajf Vapuri Stories